


Everyone Gets What They Want

by easemyworriedmind



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easemyworriedmind/pseuds/easemyworriedmind
Summary: This fandom needs more threesomes. That's all.





	Everyone Gets What They Want

Rafael watches the two of them make out hungrily on the bed and he knows Sonny’s wanted her for a long time. 

Not just because he can tell, but because she’s featured heavily in their dirty talk for months. It had stung when she’d rejected him. So as he watched them together, Rafael appreciated the win on his boyfriend’s behalf. Amanda clearly wanted Sonny too. She was kissing him like she’d at least thought about it, in her more vulnerable moments, when she let her mind go there about her partner. 

Rafael stood at the edge of the bed watching them. They were pretty. Young and aggressive with each other. He liked pretty. He liked young. He liked aggressive. Amanda was rough and Sonny was rough right on back. 

“What do you want?” He said, to the room. It was directed at either of them or both of them. He figured they wanted to fuck and he was happy to let them do it, but he needed to know his place in this. He could watch. He’d be happy to watch. But if they wanted more from him, it was up to Sonny and Amanda to tell him now. He wouldn't want to get in the way. Not when Sonny finally had her in their bed.

The two detectives broke apart for a moment, breathing heavily. It was Sonny who spoke first. “I want to see…” he said, licking his lips and suddenly finding it upon himself to be embarrassed. Rafael was intrigued. Embarrassed? Sonny? At this point what did he have to be embarrassed about? Amanda got there first, chuckling, “Now you’re embarrassed, Carisi? Really?”

Sonny laughed low and shrugged. “You’re right,” he said. He looked up, meeting Rafael’s searching gaze. “I don’t know if you guys are up for it…”

Rafael snorted. “Sonny. Look where we are right now. Stop beating around the bush like a high school virgin and spit it out.”

With both Rafael and Amanda’s eyes on him, Sonny blushed. “I wanna see him fuck you,” he mumbled. Rafael almost missed it, but then Sonny repeated himself. More sure. "I want to see him fuck you."

Rafael’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. For the first time, he and Amanda made eye contact. Amanda’s eyes were wide too.

Sonny stumbled, back-tracking: “If you…if you guys don’t want to…”

Amanda finally spoke. “I’m game if he is,” she said, voice strong and unwavering. She was playing it cool. Like this wasn’t the least likely scenario either of them had expected.

Rafael smirked to cover his surprise. He approached the bed, sliding a hand behind Amanda’s head into the back of her hair. He grabbed slightly, dragged her head away from Sonny and up to his face. She went willingly, enjoying being manhandled, putting on a show for Sonny with little noises and coos. She let Rafael close the distance between them, roughly kissing her. She gave as good as she got, bringing her hands up to both sides of his head, ruffling his hair between her fingers.

It was playing. It was acting. It was giving Sonny something out of his wildest fantasies. When they pulled apart, they shared a knowing glance that Sonny missed. He was still sitting on the bed below them, mouth agape and hands tightening on his thighs.

“Fuck,” he said. “Wow.”

Rafael slid a hand down Amanda’s body to her hip, looking reverently at the curve of her. “I should confess,” he said mirroring her aloof tone from earlier, “that I haven’t been with a woman in some time.”

Amanda placed her hand over his own, bringing it to the front of her jeans, guiding his thumb to open the button.

“You mean ever?,” she joked and Rafael scowled.

“Not ever,” he said. “I used to have a reputation as somewhat of a playboy in law school."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” She said, using both their hands to lower her zipper. “Prove it.”

Sonny whined, scooting to the other side of the bed. Rafael slid his hand into Amanda’s underwear, pressing his fingers against her and down, down, down until the tips were inside her. She hummed her approval, rocking her body toward him. Sonny groaned.

“This is so great,” he babbled. “This is like porn just for me.”

Rafael side-eyed him, “Baby, how about you don’t talk so Amanda and I stop feeling like two sorority girls kissing over nickel shots, hm?” Amanda laughed and Sonny huffed but smiled. 

Amanda pulled Rafael to the bed on his back, and straddled his hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ground down on him. A show of dominance, he thought, amused. All right, he could play that. She reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, rubbing with her palm over his semi-hard cock in his boxer briefs. She leaned down. “Can I kiss you?” She asked.

“Please,” he said, almost cordially. Like she’d offered to hold the door open for him. Their lips met. It was still somewhat performative, the way it had been before. The noises and tongues all for Sonny’s benefit but after a minute, they morphed in real desire. Amanda was an excellent kisser, enthusiastic while also teasing. When they broke apart, Rafael looked over to Sonny who was desperately rubbing himself over his pants.

“Take your clothes off,” Rafael said to him. And Sonny leapt up to strip. They watched him. His body was gorgeous. Lean and muscular with long legs and broad shoulders. His dick was hard already. Rafael watched Amanda dip her head at the sight of it. “Well, goddamn,” she breathed and Rafael laughed.

“It is so fucking beautiful, it actually upsets me,” he said to her as if Sonny wasn’t in the room. “He truly has everything.”

“You’re not off by much,” Sonny said. 

Amanda smiled, “Oh, let’s see.” She reached down, pulling Rafael’s pants down below his ass, taking his underwear with it shortly after. “You have to get it hard to fully appreciate it,” Sonny said. Rafael was about to make a wisecrack about being offended when Amanda’s head dropped into his lap and she took his whole half-hard dick down in one swallow. 

“Oh, holy fuck,” he groaned. He gently put his hands in her hair unsure of how to nicely handle a woman going down on him, but also not wanting to play nice with Amanda, a woman who probably didn’t want him to place nice.

“Do you have any trigger words?” He asked. Amanda looked up and shook her head around his cock. “Do you mind if I’m rough?” She shook her head again.

Rafael smirked. “Okay,” he said. “Good girl.” Amanda groaned around him. “You’re being such a good girl doing this for me. You’re making Sonny so hard for us.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boyfriend had begun touching himself. Rafael made eye contact with Amanda and decided to lay it on thick.

He threw his head back and moaned, “She feels so good, Sonny.” Amanda, catching his drift, pulled off him a bit and swirled her tongue around Rafael's cock so Sonny could see what she was doing. She spit on her hand around him and licked up the sides, putting on a messy show. Rafael admired her commitment. “God, baby. She’s gotta stop soon or she’s gonna make me come down her throat.”

Sonny gasped, rumbling in his chest. “No, I wanna see her fuck you,” he said. His gravelly voice was unrecognizable except for the tell-tale accent. 

Amanda popped her mouth off him and crawled a few inches over to Sonny, pulling him into a kiss. Rafael was impressed. Sonny could probably taste him on her tongue. When she finally pulled away, he was panting. 

“I am so fucking turned on,” Sonny said as though it wasn’t obvious. Rafael leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. When he looked back, Amanda had dropped down, ass in the air, and she had Sonny in her mouth. He was up on his knees and his eyes were glued down on what she was doing, one hand in his mouth to keep from keening. 

Rafael stood and stripped off the rest of his clothes. He stood behind Amanda and pulled her away from Sonny by her hips. She tore off her shirt and bra, and she stood up in front of Rafael as he peeled off her jeans and underwear. They stood like this, on display for Sonny as Rafael made eye contact with him and slid his hand slowly down inside Amanda. Sonny followed his hand, unable to look away. Amanda threw her head back against Rafael’s shoulder. He kissed her neck, using his other hand to play lightly with her nipple.

“Fuck,” she sighed. “For a gay guy, you're pretty good at this.”

Rafael grabbed her breast tighter, squeezing to get a shocked noise out of her. He then reached down and rubbed his fully hard cock against her ass. “Does this feel like I’m gay to you?” He growled. He knew she was just kidding with him. Keeping the very intense environment grounded with their normal banter, but the accusation lit a fire in his belly. She wanted to play some more? Fine. 

He shoved his hips hard against her ass and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. In an instant, he flipped her around, her back on the bed, legs open. He stood between them, tearing open and rolling on the condom. He leaned down and grabbed her hair again, pulling her face toward his and lining himself up with her entrance.

“She’s so wet, Sonny,” he said. And Sonny let out what sounded like a long-held breath. He ghosted his breath over her neck, her ear. “I’m going to fuck you, Amanda. And after you come on my dick, I’m gonna let Sonny lap it off me until I come on his face.”

Amanda full-on smirked. He slid a hand around her throat, and she nodded her consent. “Do it,” she said. And Rafael slid inside all at once, to the hilt. Amanda screamed. Sonny was digging moon shaped nail marks into his thighs. His face was bright red. He looked punched in the gut. Rafael leaned down, holding tightly to Amanda’s neck as he fucked her brutally. No softness, no relenting, no romance. A pace so hard and fast and deep that they were scooting up the bed with every thrust.

Amanda looked transported. Like she was made for this. She pushed back, completely able to ride whatever rhythm Rafael was setting. 

“Oh god, yes,” she moaned. “Oh fuck, that’s perfect.”

Rafael, now having gained the upper hand, couldn’t resist. “Is that how you like it?” He asked, pulling his body back to slam into her even harder. “You fuck all these little boys who can’t give you what you want? And I can.” He tightened his hand on her throat and she clawed at the bed. “Sonny likes it slow. He’ll make you beg for it. But I think you want it just like this.” He released his hand and she curled up, scratching at Rafael’s back with one hand, and using the other on her clit. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she repeated until her breath caught and her body seized and she shook from her legs up to her shoulders. Rafael slowed with her shivers, keeping the strokes deep, but drawn out now. Amanda quaked, her eyes clenched shut, until her body gave way and collapsed. 

“Oh my fucking god,” she said, finally opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. “Oh my fucking god, Rafael. Jesus.” Rafael fucked into her a few more times, enjoying the warmth, before pulling out still hard. "You win."

Sonny leaned over her, kissing her hungrily. “That was the most beautiful thing. Amanda, you just… you look so good. You look so fucking gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re real. You’re so beautiful.” Amanda laughed, turning to Sonny's boyfriend. “You really can’t shut him up, huh?”

Rafael smirked. “I can actually.” He crooked one finger, beckoning Sonny to the edge of the bed with the other hand holding out his wet cock. Sonny crawled over eagerly and licked a strip down the side. Rafael breathed in deep through his nose and threaded his fingers through Sonny’s hair. Sonny groaned. “Lick her off me, Sonny,” Rafael commanded. Sonny wrapped his lips around Rafael and swirled his tongue to capture the flavor from every crevice around the condom and closer to the skin of the hilt. Amanda brought her head close to look at Sonny’s handiwork. 

“Look at his lips,” Amanda said, absently but also maybe a bit to Rafael. Rafael hummed. 

“He loves this,” he said, petting Sonny’s hair. “All those repressed religious years.” Sonny huffed, looking up at him with annoyance in his eyes. Amanda chuckled. “The church-goers are always the sluttiest ones,” she joked.

“Watch this,” he said, tapping Sonny’s jaw to let him know to go slack and open wider. He tore off the condom and then took either side of Sonny’s head and began to slowly fuck his mouth, sliding his dick in and out of Sonny’s throat. “Good boy, Sonny. Can you still taste her?” Sonny groaned in response. “She felt incredible, Sonny. Did you like that? Seeing me make Amanda come on my cock?” Sonny whimpered. “Did you wish it were yours she was tightening around? Is that what you wanted to see?”

Sonny made another high pitched noise, but this one was different. Rafael looked up to see Amanda behind Sonny, rubbing the pad of her pointer finger around the sensitive skin of his asshole. She spit down on her hand and lightly pushed the tip of her finger into him. Sonny shivered. Rafael was so taken by surprise, he was startled to find he was close to coming. Amanda was truly not what he expected. He knew she liked sex, of course and he’d taken her for rough, sure, but he was convinced she subscribed to sexual gender roles. The move made him think of her pegging Sonny, something that had never occurred to him. He pulled off and started stroking himself onto Sonny’s face.

“Open your mouth,” he said. Sonny obeyed, sticking his tongue out. Amanda slid her finger in a bit more, moving it slowly in and out. Sonny was shaking. It only took two more strokes before Rafael was coming streaks across Sonny’s face, into his mouth, his hair, down his chin. 

Amanda removed her finger and Sonny collapsed back onto the pillows of the bed, his hard cock shooting out from his body, come covering his face.

Rafael shot Amanda an appreciative look as both their chests heaved.

“He’s been so good, I think he deserves a reward,” Amanda said. She popped one finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Sonny watched her like she was a winning lottery ticket. She dropped down and wrapped a hand around Sonny’s dick, licking slowly from base to tip. With her other hand, she rubbed that finger again against his asshole. 

“Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck, please,” Sonny babbled, spreading his legs. Rafael dropped down too. 

“Sonny, look at us,” he said, turning his head a bit to look at Amanda. At the same time, they leaned in, swiping their tongues over Sonny’s cock. They used broad strokes on either side, taking their time and making a sticky mess as they sucked and licked, intertwining their tongues at the tip and then sliding them down on either side. The pace was leisurely and completely meant to show off.

“Holy shit,” he said, raising one hand to partially cover his face, spreading Rafael’s come around. “Oh my god, I’m gonna jerk off to this forever.”

Amanda’s finger slid further into him as their spit ran down Sonny’s body. His hips moved wildly trying to get more. 

“Oh god, you both are so fucking hot,” he said, unable to contain himself. “You’re both so fucking perfect. I don’t want you to ever stop.”

Rafael licked lower, sliding his tongue along Sonny’s balls and then down to where Amanda was moving her finger in and out. He licked lightly around her hand, tongue going in when she moved out, flicking when she moved in. Sonny screamed and came all over his stomach and Amanda’s other hand. It flew onto his chest and hit his shoulder. His legs shook and his hand went over his face again, wiping more come into his skin. Then, he started maniacally laughing.

Amanda removed her finger and collapsed on the bed next to him. Rafael sat up, looking at them both. “What is so goddamn funny?”

“That was so,” Sonny sighed, pulling himself together, “So fucking hot. Holy shit.” 

Amanda laughed. "Well, you're welcome," she said. "And happy birthday, Sonny."


End file.
